My Journey
by Azure Pro. MC
Summary: We have been running from mobs, to village to village. I am Ender, the Enderman. I am one of many, but I am strange. I have a human friend. Includes SkyDoesMinecraft and Azure MC Productions ((Soon to YouTube)) (( This is me.))


My Journey

Season 1, Chapter 1

By~ Azure MC Pro.

Warning: There is mild language in this FanFic. Thus the reason it is rated T.

I do NOT own Minecraft, but I do indeed own the characters.

I look around, my purple eyes calm and clear. I stand tall, my body black and slender. I look down to my companion, Azure. It is rare to find an Enderman with a player. In fact, so rare, I might be the only one.

Azure looked back up at me. We have been travelling all day. Rogue, the Iron Golem, clanged his long arms, exhausted as well. "Alright, let's rest." She climbs off her pig, taking wooden stairs and made seats. She starts a fire for warmth and places down a bed for herself.

Rogue lays on his side, while I stand. Only they could her me speak. "I'll take night watch." Azure nods, laying onto the bed. "Alright." She falls asleep with Rogue. I stare at the flames. I then hear something. I make my haunting sounds, my eyes shining the brightest of pink.

Zombies walk out of the brush, making me alarmed. I hit Rogue, waking him up. He stands, also in a battle stance. Creepers and Skeletons walk out as well. "Battle stances, Rogue." I look at Azure. "Protect her." Rogue nods, creaking. I teleport away, into the forest. I watch as Rogue hits away zombies and skeletons, and I spot a creeper sneaking up to Azure.

Azure woke up just when I teleported behind the creeper. She was in total shock. I grab the creeper with my black arms, teleporting to a village. I look around. I drop the creeper, which was about to explode. I teleport back to Azure and Rogue. The mobs were dead.

"You guys…protected me?" Azure stared at the two. I nod. "Your my companion. I protect whoever means much to me." I hear the explosion in the distance. It was that creeper. "You must sleep. We have a long way to travel tomorrow."

Azure nods. She goes back to sleep. So did we.

The next day we woke up early. Azure put on diamond armor and got her diamond sword. I was the one who was already awake. Rogue put out the fire while Azure broke and gathered the wooden steps.

She climbs onto her pig, ready for the day ahead. We walked along the desert. "You alright with getting a dog?" I looked down at the girl, who was curiously staring up at me. I look up into the brightness of day, but there were rain clouds. I hated rain.

"No. Let's go into the jungle, or somewhere that won't rain." Azure spotted the clouds as well, turning the trip away. We were soon in the comfort of a cave, Azure once in a while placing a torch on the walls. I held a stone block, looking around.

"Why do you do that, anyway? I always wonder why Endermen pick up blocks." Azure meant no offence, as she looked up at me. "I don't know, either. Just keep walking. Here, me and Rogue will walk ahead. Walk straight and don't mine."

"Okay…"

Rogue and I walk further into the cave, sometimes having to kill spiders. I was the most aware. I drop the block, stepping on it. I make Rogue stop. "Stay. Lava's near." I teleport inches away, seeing the extremely hot liquid. I think quickly.

I grab stone blocks and made a bridge. I teleport to Rogue and Azure. "Just cross." Azure was unsure, but walked carefully down the bridge. Rogue followed suit. I stood there, watching. I soon hear the breaking of blocks. "Wait!" Azure and Rogue stop.

Another player broke through, walking out. It was Sky. He looked over, screeching in dear terror. "OH GEEZ! ENDERMAN!" He looks away quickly, as my eyes took a haunting pink color. Azure walks back. "He's a survivor. Don't."

I look at her, making her screech as well, looking away. My eyes were now a soothing purple once again. "Just keep moving. He can come with us if he pleases."

"Come on Sky!" Sky follows the trio, once in a while looking at me. I look at him, making him quickly look away. I look forward once again. We had a long way to go. Azure falls back, Rogue catching her. I teleport into the spawner area, killing all of the cave spiders and destroyed the spawner.

I was bitten once or twice. Azure walks over. "Are you okay? You poisoned?" I look at her. "I'm fine. I don't get effected by poisoning besides potions."


End file.
